


i'm gonna draw our future (like picasso)

by joneinyourarea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Blushing, Flashbacks, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Healthcare, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lowercase, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, angst if you squint, chan is a nurse, ficfest, jisung is a volunteer, minho is a manager, senior living au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: ‘mr. kang! these stories are supposed to be about you! you know, like sharing your memories and reminiscing.’‘i am reminiscing! i’m reminiscing over how cute it was to watch you stutter like a school girl! so, as i was saying-’or the au where jisung volunteers at a senior facility and meets the prettiest manager he's ever laid eyes on.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 20
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	i'm gonna draw our future (like picasso)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's me. i'm back on my bullshit! anyway, this fic was literally based off of my job. and the idea to write about this was when i gave my residents for valentines day teddy bears and i saw their reactions, i just made it a romantic plot point i guess. jisung and minho both really love their jobs bc i love my job working in healthcare. all of the residents are purely fictional, not a single aspect of them comes from any residents i know in real life only because i wanted to be extra cautious with things like that.

‘good morning everyone! who’s ready for our first activity?’

the question came from a young man wearing a form-fitting, long sleeved, navy button down shirt that neatly tucked into khaki pants. his eyes crinkled and his smile was warm, welcoming the few people he managed to snag from their rooms. his hair, brown and overgrown, frequently fell into his eyes, causing him to huff and blow on it until it framed his face (or he got tired of waiting and moved it himself). his name is yang jeongin and he is the activity director at a senior living home, crest oak senior living.

‘jeongin, sweetie, you know us old bats are always ready.’

this causes jeongin to smile, eyes crinkling and disappearing.

‘wonderful, especially with you six! i was thinking that today our first activity could be reminiscing because i always love hearing all of your stories!’

jeongin looks at each of the six elders in the room, standing in the center of a semi circle. the six people surrounding him all look to him with fond smiles, waiting patiently for the topic of today’s stories.

‘since it’s so close to valentine’s day and you’re all my most creative bunch here at crest oak, i want to hear stories of how you once found love! i want only the best ones you can tell, so don’t hold back either!’

jeongin laughs as the elders around him stop to think, sighing in content as they remember their early days fondly. it took longer than necessary and he was beginning to think that he’d have to start off the stories like he normally does, but he wouldn’t know what to talk about because there’s not really a story he can really tell (his ears burn when he thinks of the facility’s nurse, but nobody would want to hear about that). either way, he’s about to begin speaking when someone raises their hand to go. he smiles brightly and encourages them to continue.

the first person to speak up is a woman by the name of kim yeongja. the workers call her mrs. kim. she’s quite a tall woman with short, white hair. it’s a pixie style hairdo that she says she gets because it’s ‘much easier to manage’. she’s hard of hearing and uses aides in her ears in order to properly listen to jeongin. you can always find her clad in men’s sweats and some odd sweater. and despite refusing to admit a gender preference, you can always find her in the presence of her life partner who also resides in the facility. she pushes up the glasses on her face and covers the mole sitting under her left eye.

‘oh dear, stories of love?’

jeongin simply nods, urging her to continue although he’s heard this story countless times before. 

‘well, i’ve never married, as you all know, but i do feel as though i’ve got a soulmate-’

she pauses to look at one of the members of the semi circle.

‘a life partner, if you will. and our story goes way back. all the way to 1948. it was just after the second world war. i was just 16 years old and i’d been visiting my papa in the soldier’s clinic when i bumped into a skinny 15 year old. the thing was annoying in the beginning, really. all starry eyed and awestruck, and i had just seen my father laid up and uncertain if he’d even get out of there alive. so i yelled at them, made them cry and i-’

mrs. kim pauses, rubbing her hand up and down the sleeve of her borrowed sweater to calm herself down. she makes eye contact with someone and then finally speaks up again. 

‘i’ve never been married, you see. have never had sex. never felt the urge to. i always found it such an uncomfortable experience. but- i’m not a virgin. because i found someone so special. we hadn’t had sex, we made love. it was such an odd experience really, didn’t mind it much, but it was different. i think it was the secrecy with which we had to experience it that made it thrilling for me. times, well, they were different back then. i was unable to marry for, certain reasons. it was frowned upon even, but i didn’t need a silly paper to tell me that i was in love with someone. isn’t that right, mimi?’

at the other end of the semi circle as gasp was heard. sitting in a wheel chair, a frail old lady sat with her hands covering her mouth and a fresh wave of tears glistening in her eyes. she had hazel eyes and freckles and she really only wore long skirts and white button up blouses with whatever colour cardigan she found first. her hair was a mess of grey curls. her name is oh sungmi (or mrs. oh to the workers) and she is the only resident (of 56) that is lesbian in the entire facility.

‘oh, yeongie, you didn’t have to tell everyone. i know you were wary. times were so tough back then and you suffered so terribly.’

‘it’s okay, mimi. i’m not ashamed of you and i will proudly tell people that i’m yours. times have changed-’

‘but the people here yeo-’

‘ah damn them all to hell! sungho and i can take care of all of the people that want to bad mouth you.’

jeongin interrupts the conversation between the two women to calm everyone down and after a few minutes, when everyone’s settled down and mrs. kim only grumbles to herself, jeongin turns back to mrs. oh with a gentle smile on his face.

‘would you like to go next mrs. oh?’

‘oh, alright- since yeongie already started, i’ll add on to it.’

‘i will admit that when i first met her i was smitten, and maybe i was too forward with my interest especially considering that we could’ve been shot. but i couldn’t help it. her hair was long and blonde and he always made sure that she had ruby tinted lips. her mascara was running down the sides of her face that day and her lipstick was smudged. her shirt had wrinkled from where she was crouched and even though she was yelling at me i thought she was stunning-’

mrs. oh pauses to catch her breath, her hand clinging onto the arm of the person sitting next to her. 

‘even as she’d yelled at me in that hospital wing i couldn’t take my eyes off of her. i didn’t know that i could feel so strongly about someone. even as she lost her manners and became less lady like, i couldn’t leave. i pulled her close and wiped her face, let her stain my shirt with her tears and held her close. and i took a piece of paper and scribbled my name and address just to keep in contact with her. just as friends, you know? because she wouldn’t- she wasn’t like me. i never had a chance.’

‘i really never expected her to write me, but not even a month later i had received a letter and hope began to soar in my throat. it was addressed to me, but the opening line of the letter was _ to my dearest sungmi  _ and my heart, it just. here, let me pull it out.’

mrs. oh pulls a letter out from her purse and flushes bright red. she coughs and explains that it’s memorable for her and that she just likes to keep it with her. the letter reads:

_ to my dearest sungmi,  _

_ i’m truly sorry for the way i acted upon our first meeting. it was improper of me to act in such a manner and i apologize. i’m extremely grateful that you helped me in such a hard time for me with my father. i truly do regret ever yelling at you and causing you to cry. there’s no excuse for my actions, even though the war has just ended and my father was laying on his death bed. i never began to think why you were there. i never realized. i’m truly so sorry and i’m appreciative that you slipped your address in here so that we could keep in contact. i apologize for ruining your shirt and hope that in time i can sew you a new one. until we meet again my sweet, sweet girl.  _

_ warmest regards, _

_ your yeongja _

‘the letter was stained with her lipstick and it let my mind wander. i began to wonder what it would be like to kiss her. and those were risky thoughts. it was only a thought, and that’s all i wanted to make of it. i was too scared to voice it, to ask. but one day out of the blue i heard a knock on my door and opened it to see her with a letter in her hands. when she handed it to me and our fingers brushed i felt her hands trembling. it had four words and when i read it my eyes watered and so did hers. i was stunned, but i nodded and she looked relieved. and when she leaned in- it was my first, but it truly was beautiful. we both trembled, whether it was from the excitement of kissing or the fear of getting caught right on the front lawn of my house we didn’t know. but when my lips met hers i couldn’t be bothered to think about anything else. she was my first kiss, my first date, my first love. my first everything. and she’ll be my last too.’

a man in the center of the semi circle clears his throat. he’s wearing slacks and a plaid button up shirt. he scoots his walker to the side and stretches his legs. he’s got freckles on his face and hazel eyes strikingly similar to mrs. oh’s. when he takes off his yankees ball cap a few tufts of curly hair fall into his face. huffing, he fixes his hair and places the cap back on his head. his name is oh sungho (mr. oh) and he’s the older brother of mrs. oh.

‘i remember the time i saw sungmi on a date with some girl who, at the time, i didn’t know was yeongja. it must have been the late 60s. i watched a man pour his beer all over yeongja. sungmi looked so distressed and i thought that i was a cool man so i beat the stuffing right out of him. i was arrested and he’d tried pressing charges until the owner of the restaurant had said that the man was harassing the women and i was defending them. i was set free with a warning not to get into anymore fights and on impulse i’d asked the restaurant owner to dinner out of gratitude. and then we married a few years later,’

jeongin just gives mr. oh an affectionate smile.

‘that was very brave and kind of you to stick up for your sister like that mr. oh!’

‘i’ll always support the homosexuals. we all deserve to be happy and god supports us all. he made us the way we are so of course we should all love one another.’

‘that’s so true and very well spoken! who wants to go next?’

‘you sure are excited today, innie.’

‘i’m sorry mr. oh, i just love hearing your stories!’

‘can i go?’

the voice came from the woman sitting next to mrs. oh. the woman has long, silver hair braided intricately and cascading down her right shoulder. today she’s wearing a red satin dress paired with black t-strap mary janes. her green eyes are accented with nude tones on her lids and her cheeks are stained pink with blush. she’s got a clear gloss on her lips and a pretty ring sitting on her left ring finger. her name is park hyejin (or miss park).

‘growing up was very tough for me, you know. not very many people wanted to date me. they called me a man in woman’s clothing. i know that i’m park hyejin, but people refused to call me by my chosen name and called me by my dead name- but i am a woman god damn it!’

‘hell yeah you are hyejin!’

‘thank you sungmi. as i was saying, people tended to stay away from me because i am transgender, but there were few occasions where i felt loved. there was one man in 62 wh had courted me for the longest time. he’d buy me flowers and gift me expensive jewelry. i felt like i was living the life, but then-’

‘what happened miss park?’

‘well, he was such a gentleman, but when the time came and he wanted to have a baby- well, you know there wasn’t surgery for my type of situation, so when i undressed myself he took one look at my genitals and he was out the door. never saw him again.’

‘miss park! that was so uncalled for from him!’

‘ oh, i know sweetie, but that’s the way it was back then- oh jeongin, sweetie, don’t cry it’s okay’

‘but it’s not fair! did you ever- well, did you-’

‘my life partner passed away nearly 27 years ago. he was the best man i’d ever laid my eyes on. he was tall and handsome and back in my day he wasn’t supposed to marry or even look at me. it was considered wrong and he was called a homosexual. but he loved me and i loved him right back. i think i was one of the lucky ones.’

‘that’s so sweet miss park. i’m glad you found your soulmate.’

‘what about you innie?’

‘what?’

‘what about you? i know we’ve got two more stories here, but have you found love?’

jeongin flushes dark red, eyes immediately flitting over to the nurse of the facility checking mrs. kim’s vitals. when he makes eye contact with miss park he flushes darker at her knowing smirk.

‘miss park! this is not about me! who’s- who’s next?’

the next voice comes from the person sitting between mr. oh and miss park. they have long hair that’s always pulled into a bun and brown eyes. their walker is pushed behind them, their denture case dangerously close to falling from the bag strapped on. this person wears baggy clothes and house slippers no matter what day it is. their name is lee miyoung but you better only call them lee if you don’t want a walker smacking into your face. they’re the only openly non-binary elder in not only the facility, but the entire city. 

‘back in my youth i was a restaurant owner and my business was pretty successful if i may say so. but one day there were two young women eating together, and they were being harassed. i was about to step in when a very handsome man did for me. he had blond, curly hair and bright eyes. and he’d stood up for those two women, so when the cops came and arrested him i stuck up for him. shortly after, i made my restaurant a safe space for homosexuals. i sold my old business and rented out a new one that was hidden from prying eyes. i was the first lgbtq+ safe restaurant and the man? we’re still married to this day. he even proposed to me in my own restaurant.’

‘that’s such a beautiful story, lee.’

‘sure is. and, how do you kids say it? my mans? my mans is right here!’

‘i- yes, lee.’

‘nice! hear that, sungho? i’m still hip with the kids these days’

‘ah, whatever dear. they’re just trying to make you feel better you old hag.’

‘sungho-’

‘you’re my hag though. and i love you!’

‘i’m no hag-’

‘ah shove off honey, hyunwoo’s still got a story to tell!’

jeongin turns to look at the last man that hasn’t spoken with a bright smile.

‘you ready to go mr. kang?’

the man looks up from his side conversation with mrs. kim. he is quite the wise one and is very quick to throw snide remarks or sassy quips at anyone and everyone. he’s got brown eyes and wears round glasses. he wears sweats and t-shirts with baseball caps covering his head every day. he’s got a cup of orange juice in one hand and the remnants of his smoked cigar in his other. his name is kang hyunwoo (or mr. kang).

‘ah, yeah. i’ve got quite the story for you. it’s the story of how a young volunteer for some big company slowly but surely fell in love with the business office manager of said company. the two were so in love, but awkwardly flitted around each other for the longest time. but-’

‘but?’

‘but! with a little shove, even the most shy person can spark a flame!’

a new voice emerges from the doorway of the activity room. the voice belongs to a slender man who wears a pink polo shirt tucked into dark jeans. his blond hair falls in front of his eyes as he steps into the room, eyeing every member.

‘really mr. kang? i’m not even ten minutes late and you’re already talking about me?’

‘ah, jisung! come here, i was just talking about you and mi-’

‘mr. kang! these stories are supposed to be about you! you know, like sharing your memories and reminiscing.’

‘i am reminiscing! i’m reminiscing over how cute it was to watch you stutter like a school girl! so, as i was saying-’

  
  


//

  
  


_ jisung wrings his fingers as he steps into the lobby of the senior living facility, crest oak, and jumps when the door closes behind him. he’s met with a man covering his mouth and giggling into his hand. the man has black hair long enough to have the front half tied in a ponytail, and a mole under his left eye.  _

_ ‘hey, i’m hyunjin! is there anything i can help you with?’ _

_ ‘oh, um. actually, yes? i’m volunteering and i’m here to help the activity director.’ _

_ ‘ah, you must be jisung then?’ _

_ ‘yes, that’s me.’ _

_ ‘well, jisung, the activity room is straight down the hallway directly in front of you! it’s the first door on the right. jeongin should already be in there waiting for you!’ _

_ ‘alright, thanks hyunjin.’ _

_ ‘not a problem!’ _

_ the directions hyunjin gave were simple enough so he made his way down the corridor and turned into the first room on the right to find who he assumed to be jeongin setting up art canvases for the residents to paint on. jeongin’s humming the tune of rewrite the stars when jisung finally decides to knock on the door. _

_ ‘jesus christ! you scared the heck out of me dude!’ _

_ possibly jeongin clutches at his heart and drops three paint brushes to the ground. it takes a few minutes for him to collect himself and bend down to pick up the fallen brushes. _

_ ‘i’m sorry for that unprofessional display just now. you must be jisung?’ _

_ ‘that’s me, and i’m sorry for scaring you. i didn’t mean to.’ _

_ ‘no, it’s alright! welcome to crest oak, by the way! i assume you’ve met hyunjin already?’ _

_ ‘i have! he seems nice.’ _

_ ‘he is! i’ll give you a tour of the building in a bit, but right now we’ve got an activity that’s starting in about 5 minutes.’ _

_ ‘okay, what do you need to do?’ _

_ - _

_ jisung’s in the middle of helping one of the elders by being his model. he’s never done anything like this before, but it’s quite fun to do and he finds it exceptionally easy. mr. kang, the elder he’s helping, grunts and sets his brush down rather dramatically before looking up at jisung.  _

_ ‘son, you’ve got to pose in such a way that gives me inspiration to paint.’ _

_ he bows awkwardly and apologizes to mr. kang. he really does try his best to pose, honest, but the moment a man steps in his line of sight he forgets where he is and what he’s supposed to be doing. the man is wearing black dress pants and a silk shirt. the shirt’s white and shows off his collarbones wonderfully, the silky material meshing with his tanned skin. he’s got dangling hoop earrings in each eat and a black, velvet necklace clasped around his neck. jisung’s eyes bug out of his head when he realizes that the necklace is, in fact, a choker. his hair is black and he’d decided to part it and let his forehead show. each of his eyes have eyeliner smudged around them to make him look more sultry, as if he needed the added help from the makeup, and his eyes sparkle. his hands move around wildly as he talks to hyunjin at the front desk. hell, even his wild gestures look so fancy. _

_ hyunjin laughs at something he says and the guy practically beams. hyunjin replies and the guy laughs out loud. jisung literally wanted to walk up to hyunjin and plant a fat one right on his lips and he would’ve if it weren’t for the ethereal being in close proximity. a few minutes later, someone walks out of the executive director’s office and hyunjin gives the man the okay to walk in. he salutes hyunjin with his left hand and walks towards the office, jisung’s eyes following his retreating form until the office door closes and he can’t be seen any longer. _

_ his eyes (and mouth) close and he releases a shaky breath. when he finally opens his eyes and he can make out the wooden door that the literal man of his dreams just walked through, he takes time to steady his breathing. he can feel eyes glaring at him and he’s about to turn and apologize to mr. kang for wasting so much of his time when his eyes meet hyunjin’s. embarrassment settles on his cheeks in the form of a bright hue when hyunjin smirks and points his head towards the office the man walked into, he’d been caught staring. he immediately whips his head away from hyunjin and towards mr. kang while looking at his hand, face hot under hyunjin’s burning stare. he flushes even hotter when he can hear the telltale signs of hyunjin’s giggle. _

_ ‘ahem’ _

_ jisung looks up to find mr. kang eyeing him way too smugly for someone his age. jeongin seems to have a smug look on his face as well as he hands mr. kang a picture of jisung that had recently been taken. the picture shows him with his hair falling into his eyes (that are wide open) and his mouth slightly agape. there’s a red hue that sets prettily over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose and his hands grip the chair’s arm rests quite tightly. in all, he looks like a mess and it’s absolutely ridiculous. _

_ ‘you know, son, if you wanted to ogle boys all day you could’ve said so. i wouldn’t mind.’ _

_ ‘mr. kang-’ _

_ ‘were you eyeing hyunjin? i bet you were! we get a lot of you volunteers who swoon over hyunjin, right innie?’ _

_ ‘hm? oh, yeah! hyunjin’s definitely popular around here.’ _

_ ‘no, i wan’t ogling hyunjin. i was- i-i was respectfully looking at the man who went into the director’s office.’ _

_mr. kang and jeongin both look at each jisung like he’s lost his marbles when hyunjin steps into the activities room and makes his way towards the trio._

_ ‘he was looking at minho, isn’t that right jisung?’ _

_ ‘i- uh, i don’t know?’ _

_ ‘black hair, silk shirt, choker-’ _

_ jisung flushes bright red and coughs into his hand, avoiding eye contact with all three people in front of him. he eventually caves and sighs, looking at them all when he finally decides to speak up. _

_ ‘yes, i was looking at him- i guess?’ _

_mr. kang just smiles smugly and goes back to painting with a look jisung can’t decipher._

_ - _

_ minho’s sitting at his desk sorting through resident checks when hyunjin pages him and lets him know that the executive director, jyp, would like to see him. he rolls his eyes, respectfully, and heads to the front desk. of course jyp’s door is shut when he arrives so he opts to talk to hyunjin. _

_ and he doesn’t think he’s going to be talking to him for nearly 20 minutes when he first arrives, but the minutes drag by and he and hyunjin begin to get quite unprofessional in their topics for conversation. minho brings up hyunjin’s crush on the dining director, felix, and the poor boy flushes from his neck all the way to the top of his head. he mumbles something about felix baking him special brownies one day and asking him on a date. minho cooed at that and laughed when hyunjin spluttered on his coffee. _

_ in the corner of his eyes, he sees someone in the activity room, so he quickly looks and notices that he’s looking hyunjin’s way. he’s never been the one to tell hyunjin that he’s got an admirer, so he gets excited. oh, this is going to be fun. _

_ ‘hey, hyun?’ _

_ ‘hm?’ _

_ ‘you’ve got an admirer in the activity room.’ _

_ ‘hm? oh! that’s jisung.’ _

_ hyunjin turns around to look at the boy, jisung he said his name was, and hten turns back around quickly. _

_ ‘um, no offense minho, but i think that he’s looking at you.’ _

_ ‘no, it’s you.’ _

_ ‘no, he’s- oh, jyp’s ready to see you now.’ _

_ minho rolls his eyes and gives hyunjin a two finger salute before walking into jyp’s office. hyunjin’s words stuck with him though, what if that jisung guy really was looking at him? he still highly doubts that, but if he was- no, he won’t think like that. he was looking at hyunjin. plus, minho never got a glimpse of him, so how on earth would he know if that man was his type or not? _

_ ‘...minho?’ _

_ ‘oh- yes sir?’ _

_ ‘i asked you a question.’ _

_ ‘oh. i’m sorry, i didn’t hear.’ _

_ ‘no, it seems you haven’t. never mind that, i am more concerned about your choice of fashion.’ _

_ ‘i look professional.’ _

_ ‘it’s not that, it’s just that- well, there are some pieces of jewelry that are inappropriate.’ _

_ ‘what about it-’ _

_ ‘it’s the necklace minho.’ _

_ ‘it was fine when hyunjin and felix wore them, so what’s the problem all of a sudden?’ _

_ ‘well- i just- the handbook-’ _

_ ‘i read the handbook, sir, and respectfully speaking, there’s nothing that states i can’t wear it. i’m abiding by the company’s rules.’ _

_ ‘well, i just don’t like it.’ _

_ ‘you don’t have to, sir. i do my job well and i’m very professional. if that was all.-’ _

_ ‘yes, that’s all.’ _

_ ‘then if you’ll excuse me, i have a job to do.’ _

_ ‘minho’ _

_ ‘sir, i said it respectful with a polite tone. i’ve watched my words carefully’ _

_ ‘i-’ _

_ ‘have a nice rest of your day, sir.’ _

_ he quickly bolts out of the office in order to avoid another confrontation about something stupid and hyunjin giggles at him. _

_ ‘what?’ _

_ ‘minho- you were sitting on your walkie.’ _

_ ‘okay, and?’ _

_ ‘the walkie talkie was on. everyone heard your conversation with jyp. _

_ ‘oh-’ _

_ ‘even the volunteer, jisung. oh! and while you were in the office i managed to speak with him. he’s looking at you.’ _

_ ‘oh-’ _

_ ‘yeah, and he said that when you told the e.d off it was very attractive.’ _

_ ‘well-’ _

_ ‘are you blushing?’ _

_ ‘no!’ _

_ ‘you are! oh my god!’ _

_ ‘shut up! i have work to do!’ _

_ it’s okay to be attracted to someone, minho.’ _

_ ‘i-i don’t even know what he looks like.’ _

_ ‘what’s that supposed to mean?’ _

_ ‘it means i’ve been working here for almost four years with you and i’ve not seen you date anyone.’ _

_ ‘hwang hyunjin!’ _

_ ‘what?’ _

_ ‘that’s none of your business!’ _

_ ‘but felix and i are yours?’ _

_ ‘i-’ _

_ ‘see! i’m just looking out for your best interest and i think you’ll like him.’ _

_ ‘i’m leaving now.’ _

_ ‘bye minho.’ _

_ - _

_ minho’s finished with all of his tasks for the moment when jyp calls him into his office, and after yesterday’s fiasco he’s starting to believe that it’s going to be a regular occurrence. to his surprise jyp hands him a few papers and tells him he needs the new volunteer to sign them, but minho was too busy yesterday to be bothered. he politely nods and backs out of the office before jyp can mention his diamond studded choker. it looks like he’s about to say something but minho speaks up. _

_ ‘alright, on my way to have jisung sign this.’ _

_ he walks out and closes the door before jyp can call him back in and with that he steals a pen from hyunjin’s desk and makes his way to the activity room only to stumble over mr. oh’s walker when he arrives because in front of him is the absolute prettiest man to ever exist. the man is wearing black skinny jeans and docs paired with an over sized pink sweater. his blond hair falls in his face as he helps miss park glue hearts onto the maintenance director’s birthday card. the boy smiles at her and tells her that changbin will love his card and she smiles back, patting him on the shoulder. _

_ ‘nice looking young man isn’t he?’ _

_ minho is brought out of his stupor by mr. kang. he motions to jeongin and the boy waddles over with a picture he’d snapped of minho. he howls in delight with his new painting picture and minho lowers his head in embarrassment as he looks at the picture of his starry-eyed and flushed. _

_ ‘gonna paint this when i finish with sungie’s picture.’ _

_ ‘well, at least make me look pretty, mr. kang.’ _

_ ‘you always look pretty.’ _

_ minho flushes bright red from the tips of his ears all the way down to the base of his neck. _

_ ‘what?’ _

_ the boy helping miss park looks up and flushes when he and minho make eye contact, quickly turning away with a quiet ‘nothing’. _

_ ‘han jisung, didn’t your mother ever teach you not to lie?’ _

_ - _

_ jisung witnesses god walk into the activity room and he begins to panic. miss park notices his trembling hands when she asks for help sticking the glittery heart to the maintenance man, changbin’s, birthday card. she tuts and tells him that when binnie arrives she’s blaming him for the crooked heart. there’s nothing that he can do besides nod and tell her he’ll take the blame. he’s about to speak up when he hears a velvety voice. _

_ ‘well, at least make me look pretty, mr. kang.’ _

_ without thinking he speaks up. _

_ ‘you always look pretty.’ _

_ ‘what?’ _

_ he looks up to find the same pretty boy who was talking to hyunjin yesterday behind the smooth voice and he was blushing which means he was talking to mr. kang. great. just great. what a wonderful first impression. _

_ ‘nothing.’ _

_ ‘han jisung, didn’t your mother ever teach you not to lie?’ _

_ she then smirks and turns to the pretty boy and pulls her most innocent looking face. _

_ ‘minho, sweetie, nice of you to join us in here. you’ve got my sungie over here trembling because he thinks you’re pretty. even said it out loud.’ _

_ ‘miss park!’ _

_ ‘oh shush, honey, if you were confident enough to say it a few minutes ago then surely he should hear it.’ _

_ embarrassment settles hot in his stomach and he looks away from everyone, but suddenly there’s someone standing in front of him. he looks up from where he’s sitting and finds pretty- no, minho. he finds minho standing over him with a pink hue dusted across his cheekbones and papers in his hands. _

_ ‘hey, i’m minho. i’m the business office manager here and i’ve been sent to have you fill out a few forms, if that’s alright with you.’ _

_ ‘oh- sure, but i don’t have a pen.’ _

_ ‘i brought one with me!’ _

_ minho hands over the papers and the pen, flushing darker when their fingers brush. somewhere in the far corner of his mind that isn’t currently focusing on minho, jisung hears mr. kang mumble ‘interesting’ and the clicking of a shutter. minho coughs into his free hand and takes a few steps back.  _

_ ‘just fill those out whenever you get a chance and then bring them to me before you leave. if you can’t find me, you can give them to hyunjin as well.’ _

_ ‘i’d rather hand them to you- s-so i know you’ll get them back.’ _

_ ‘oh, okay then. my office is, uh, down that hallway right over there.’ _

_ with that he smiles and walks out, jisung slumping in his seat when he knows that minho’s gone. miss park snickers and he glares at her, but brings his attention to the stack of papers minho had handed him. with a sigh, he begins working on the paper work so he can hand it back to minho as quickly as possible. _

_ - _

_ jisung only gets lost looking for minho’s office twice, which is a record for him, so he stops in the first office he sees to ask for help. he’s met with the marketing director, seungmin, trying to put up a banner by himself. seungmin ushers him in and jisung, being the nice guy he is, helps hold the other side of the banner and presses the tape that seungmin handed him down against the banner. _

_ ‘thanks for the help!’ _

_ ‘no problem. could you help me maybe?’ _

_ ‘sure, whatchya need?’ _

_ ‘i have these papers i filled out and minho told me to return them to him, but i don’t know where to go.’ _

_ seungmin’s genuine smile fades into a smirk quickly as his eyes bore holes into jisung’s. _

_ ‘you must be jisung then?’ _

_ ‘yeah, how did you-’ _

_ ‘right this way jisung.’  _

_ seungmin leads jisung down the hall and makes a right turn when the printer comes into view. a few feet away, on the right side of the hallway, is a small office that could comfortably fit up to four people. seungmin leads him to the door and knocks, both boys jumping when hyunjin slams the door open. _

_ ‘oh. hey seungmin, hey jisung. we were worried you were changbin.’ _

_ ‘why?’ _

_ ‘well, all of his birthday presents are in here until we can sneak them to your office seungmin.’ _

_ ‘uh, is changbin the really buff guy with the reddish hair?’ _

_ ‘yeah, why?’ _

_ ‘he just waled out the door to get his boyfriend’s lunch.’ _

_ ‘awe, seungminnie! he’s a keeper.’ _

_ ‘shut up! anyway, jisung’s got some papers to hand to you, minho.’ _

_ ‘oh, thanks!’ _

_ jisung steps forward slightly and hands minho the papers, both of their faces colouring when their hands touch. seungmin and hyunjin coo at them, but soon a bunch of people walk up to minho’s office. the first to arrive is jeongin. the second one is a boy with pink hair and freckles. he’s got a smile that literally screams that he’s so friendly he’d probably beat up the sun and still warm you up with his kindness. hyunjin brightens up and pulls him in for a chaste kiss. _

_ ‘hey lix! jisung this is felix. he’s the dining director, and the person behind you is our nurse chan.’ _

_ jisung turns to find a man with ashy blond hair and dimples. the boy smiles and his eyes crinkle. he and jeongin look at each other and flush bright red. he snorts, but introduces himself regardless. _

_ ‘hi, it’s nice to meet both of you. i’m jisung.’ _

_ both chan and felix look between him and minho and smirk, they’re about to speak up when jeongin reminds them they’re here to prepare seungmin’s office for changbin’s birthday. seungmin starts handing things out to people and they head down the hallway once their arms are full. lastly seungmin turns to him and hands him the cake. jisung takes it carefully before speaking up.  _

_ ‘i don’t think you want me to carry-’ _

_ ‘nah, don’t worry. last year changbin dropped his cake, so we’re gonna be lucky that someone else is carrying it and hopefully it’ll make it to the party this time.’ _

_ ‘oh, that’s rough. poor guy.’ _

_ ‘tragic.’ _

_ luckily jisung only trips once and the cake makes it to seungmin’s office, thankfully, in one piece. shortly after, changbin ran into the office to give seungmin his lunch and quietly gasped. he had to look away when changbin pulled seungmin in for a kiss and quietly left when they sang happy birthday to him. he didn’t want to intrude on their party. _

_ - _

_ so, here’s the deal. jisung’s grown quite fond of a few residents over the past few months that he’s been volunteering and while he knows that he shouldn’t, he still has favourites. so when he sees six teddy bears at the store that remind him of said favourites, he immediately buys them on impulse and sets them in his car for safe keeping. when he gets home he takes a quick shower and puts on jeans and a t-shirt before heading to his car. _

_ the drive to the facility is short and he gets there rather quickly, so he puts the car in park and quickly walks into the building that’s easily become a second home to him. he’s greeted by hyunjin and minho, both looking up at him with confused smiles on their faces. minho tilts his head slightly and giggles before speaking up. _

_ ‘i thought you didn’t have to come in today, sungie.’ _

_ ‘oh, i don’t, but i bought a few things for a few of the residents’ _

_ ‘how cute!’ _

_ ‘thanks. do you guys know where they’re at?’ _

_ ‘most of them are in their rooms, if you want either me or hyunjin could show you-’ _

_ hyunjin interrupts minho with a smug look on his face. in an instant the look is gone and he’s giving his best looking innocent eyes. _

_ ‘i’d really love to, but i can’t leave the front desk.’ _

_ ‘well, that’s alright. you’ll just have to show me then. is- is that alright with you, min?’ _

_ ‘uh, yeah! let’s go then. where to first?’ _

_ he really tries not to blush at the fact that he’d given minho a nickname and completely ignores the fond look minho gives him when he hears it. but he can’t ignore the way his eyes crinkle cutely and a tiny giggle escapes past his lips. they look tinted today, maybe a light red hue on them and he’s got another choker on and it matches his black shirt. what was he here for again? _

_ ‘sung?’ _

_ ‘hm?’ _

_ ‘where to first, love?’ _

_ ‘uh, um- to, uh. mr. oh’s room?’ _

_ ‘cute. right this way then.’ _

_ minho leads him to the third door on the right side of the hallway marked ‘200’. he quietly knocks on the door and waits for mr. oh to open it. the door is opened to reveal mr. oh’s room. it’s got a few pictures of him and lee and some bob dylan playing on his radio. _

_ ‘hey you two, what are you up to?’ _

_ ‘well, sungie here came to give you something.’ _

_ ‘is that so?’ _

_ ‘yeah!’ _

_ jisung pulls the bear from his bag. it’s a small brown bear with a pink heart shaped bow and dark brown eyes. mr. oh lights up when he sees the stuffie and he’s quick to take it from jisung’s outstretched hand. _

_ ‘oh this is so cute! this’ll go well on my nightstand, thank you so much jisung!’ _

_ ‘oh, no problem mr. oh! when i saw it i thought of you so i just had to get it.’ _

_ ‘that’s so kind of you! i really appreciate it.’ _

_ ‘of course! i’ll see you tomorrow morning. can we go see mrs. oh next, min?’ _

_ ‘s-sure thing sungie.’ _

_ they both turn to wave to mr. oh, and he’s got his eyebrows raised. they watch as he looks between the two of them multiple times before he makes a face that says whatever cogs were turning finally clicked. he quickly writes something down and then sends them off with a smug look. _

_ ‘uh, mrs. oh’s just two doors down, sung. mrs. kim’s there too, though-’ _

_ ‘perfect, i’ve got one for her too!’ _

_ ‘oh you are just absolutely adorable.’ _

_ mrs. oh and mrs. kim’s room had two beds pushed together so they could sleep next to each other. they had a vanity where mrs. oh could do her make up and pictures that mrs. kim took in the days when she and mrs. oh were younger were hung on the walls. he recalls her mentioning being a photographer. the two were laying in bed watching an old episode of i love lucy when jisung knocks and they beckon both boys in. _

_ ‘hi jisung, hi minho. what are you two up to?’ _

_ ‘staying out of trouble you two?’ _

_ ‘yes ma’am! i just came to give you ladies something and minmin is showing me the way.’ _

_ ‘oh, is that so? hear that mimi? minmin is showing him the way.’ _

_ ‘yes, yeongie. how cute! you two got a date after or something?’ _

_ ‘ah- no! sungie just didn’t know how to get to your rooms is all!’ _

_ jisung fumbles with the bears because of their words and hastily pulls out mrs. oh’s. it’s a blue bear with silver and purple strands of hair mixed in. it’s got a blue heart on the bottom of its foot and a purple bow. then he reaches in for mrs. kim’s bear. it’s a simple black bear with a red bow covered in hearts and white on the underside of its paws. they both coo at the bears, completely forgetting what they told the two. _

_ ‘awe, those are so sweet! they can sit here on the bed next to mr. teddy. that’s so kind of you!’ _

_ ‘really, mimi and i thank you so much!’ _

_ ‘it’s no problem, really.’ _

_ they both give him and minho quick hugs and kisses before settling back down to finish their episode. minho slides up next to him and tugs at the end of his sleeve. _

_ ‘where to next, love?’ _

_ jisung flushes bright red at the use of the pet name for the second time. they’re both too caught up in each other to notice the two elders looks between each other and smile smugly. he stutters out that he’s got miss park, mr. kang and lee left, eyes trained on minho’s hand that’s dangerously close to sliding into his own. the flush sits high on his cheekbones when their fingers intertwine and he looks at minho to find that he looks pretty with red staining his cheeks. minho’s in the middle of telling him that lee and miss park are the closest hallway when he gasp because jisung decided to turn towards him and sweep the hair out of his eyes. he ends up cupping minho’s face and watching him flush even darker. he let’s out a breathy giggle at the sight of minho blushing so prettily over something he did. _

_ ‘lead the way then!’ _

_ minho swallows and nods. for a second his eyes flick lower and jisung thinks that minho’s going to kiss him, but the moment’s gone as soon as it had come and he quickly gets pulled out of the room by his hand. they walk back the way they came until they spot hyunjin eyeing them at the front desk. they both flush until they’re halfway down the hallway marked ‘100’. minho leads him to the fifth door on the left and whispers that this is lee’s room so jisung picks up the grey teddy bear with a white bow covered in hearts and knocks on the door. lee opens the door with a smile and ushers them into the room.  _

_ ‘hey boys, fancy seeing you here.’ _

_ ‘hey lee! i just stopped by really quickly to hand you this!’ _

_ ‘oh how cute sungie! did you and minho pick it out together?’ _

_ ‘ah, no- sungie-’ _

_ ‘yeah! min picked me up and everything! we wanted to do something special for you because you’ve been so kind to us, right min?’ _

_ ‘uh- yeah?’ _

_ ‘how cute! you two are so precious! oh, but sungho, what will he think if i’ve got one and-’ _

_ ‘that’s taken care of. sungie and i just left his room.’ _

_ ‘oh you two are just wonderful. i hope you two last as many years as my sungho and i!” _

_ ‘oh, lee we aren’t-’ _

_ ‘thank you, lee, i hope so too! min’s just being humble right now.’ _

_ ‘i-’ _

_ ‘come on min, we’ve got a few more.’ _

_ they quickly walk out of the room and into the hallway when minho looks at jisung like he’s grown two heads. he’s flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears at this point and it’s so endearing to see. _

_ ‘ji- i- what did-’ _

_ jisung cups minho’s face and pulls him closer, sweeping his thumb across minho’s cheek. _

_ ‘i’m sorry min, i should’ve asked first, but it was easier just to roll with it. if i made you uncomfy i’m sorry.’ _

_ ‘no- i just- it’s okay sung! don’t worry about it.’ _

_ ‘i’m sorry. really, i shouldn’t-’ _

_ minho’s free hand lands itself on top of the one jisung has cupping his face. _

_ ‘it’s really okay, sung, i promise.’ _

_ ‘okay.’  _

_ ‘so, where to next?’ _

_ ‘you said miss park was down this hallway?’ _

_ ‘right across the hall.’ _

_ ‘then she’s next’ _

_ ‘okay.’ _

_ jisung blinks multiple times and quickly removes his hand from minho’s cheek, pulling out miss park’s bear. it was a pink bear that had hearts printed all over its fur and a cute purple bow. after grabbing the bear with his free hand and tugging minho with his other, they make their way to miss park’s room and finally knock. the door opens and she smiles at the two, eyes disappearing.  _

_ ‘oh, my two favourite boys! what do i owe this delight to?’  _

_ ‘hi miss park, sungie has something to give you!’ _

_ oh? you do dear?’ _

_ he quietly pulls the bear from behind him and gives it to her. she smiles so wide and throws her arms around both minho and jisung. minho stumbles, but jisung is quick to catch him and wrap his arm around minho’s waist. miss park, oblivious to the tension between the two boys, hugs them close and peppers kisses all over their faces.  _

_ ‘oh, i have never felt happier than i do right now. thank you boys so much.’ _

_ ‘you’re welcome.’ _

_ miss park pulls away from them and sniffles, looking away from their direction. _

_ ‘oh my, i seem to have gone all soft and mushy. i don’t know why i’m crying.’ _

_ ‘it’s alright miss park. _

_ ‘i’m awfully sorry boys, i didn’t mean to make such a fuss.’ _

_ jisung wipes a few of her tears and moves her hair so she can properly see when he hears sniffling beside him. he turns to see minho wiping his eyes and trying to keep his tears at bay. minho tilts his head up and blinks his tears away. _

_ ‘min, why are you crying?’ _

_ ‘i-i’m not crying!’ _

_ ‘you’re a horrible liar.’ _

_ ‘i- i hate seeing other people cry. it makes me so sad, but you guys were so cute and i couldn’t help it.’ _

_ jisung giggles and cups minho’s face, gently wiping his tears. _

_ ‘oh my, what am i gonna do with you?’ _

_ ‘i-’ _

_ ‘my baby.’ _

_ miss park looks between the two boys and something suddenly clicks. she smirks and backs into her room, quickly and quietly shutting the door. oh, she’s definitely got quite the news for the coffee social in about 20 minutes. if only she’d seen them kiss. _

_ ‘all that’s left is mr. kang, min.’ _

_ ‘i- yeah.’ _

_ ‘can we stop crying and head over there, love? i’m sure you’ve got a lot to do and i’m holding you up.’ _

_ ‘yeah- okay.’ _

_ minho leans into jisung’s touch and closes his eyes, trying to take a calming breath. jisung almost audibly gasps, but refrains and drags his thumb across minho’s cheek again. in turn, minho releases a shudder. _

_ ‘it’s this way, sung, come on.’ _

_ reluctantly, minho removes jisung’s hand from his face, but he takes the time to interlock their hands again and quickly leads jisung down the hallway marked ‘400’, stopping at the second door on the left. the door is open and mr. kang is in his wheelchair, sitting in front of the tv watching some cooking show. jisung knocks on the open door before pulling out the last bear. it’s purple with splotches of pink and yellow fur and silver glitter littering the expanse of the bear. there’s a pink bow and the left foot has a yellow heart sewn in. _

_ ‘oh, jisung, i thought you didn’t come in today?’ _

_ ‘hey mr. kang, i-’ _

_ ‘oh, minho, i didn’t see you there! come in, come in!’ _

_ ‘okay.’ _

_ ‘what brings you two here to my room?’ _

_ ‘well, uh, i brought you something!’ _

_ ‘oh you did?’ _

_ ‘yes.’ _

_ jisung hands mr. kang the bear and steps back quickly. he watches as mr. kang hugs the bear close and picks up his polaroid camera, motioning for them to get together. minho goes to take the camera from him, but he snatches it away and pulls out his phone and dials a number. the person picks up on the second ring and says they’ll be there in five minutes. _

_ ‘you know, this isn’t the most romantic location for a date.’ _

_ ‘mr. kang!’ _

_ ‘it’s- we’re not-’ _

_ ‘then why are you holding hands?’ _

_ ‘well-’ _

_ ‘because i wanted to hold min’s hand.’ _

_ ‘and why is that?’ _

_ ‘because.’ _

_ ‘because why?’ _

_ ‘i don’t know? he’s nice and makes me feel comfy.’ _

_ ‘jisung-’ _

_ ‘what? it’s true.’ _

_ ‘ha gay!’ _

_ just then jeongin walks into the room. when did he get mr. kang’s polaroid? and why is he holding a picture in his hand? _

_ ‘what did you need mr. kang?’ _

_ ‘well, jisung and minho brought me a bear so i wanted to take a picture with them and put it on my wall over there.’ _

_ ‘on your-’ _

_ ‘yes, that one.’ _

_ ‘okay.’ _

_ ‘alright you two, get behind me.’ _

_ they both do as they’re told, standing next to each other behind mr. kang and leaning over just slightly to stay in frame.  _

_ ‘you know, a kiss usually ends a perfect date.’ _

_ jisung and minho look at each other, both flushing brightly, but minho looks down shyly and points his finger to his cheek. jisung’s eyes widen slightly at the implication.  _

_ click _

_ they both look up in time to see jeongin shaking the polaroid in order to help it develop. he motions for them to take their positions again and minho and mr. kang do. jisung, however, wraps both of his arms around minho’s waist and kisses his cheek lightly. minho’s eyes widen and he lets out a surprised giggle. _

_ click _

_ minho’s hand comes to hold jisung’s head, leaning back to look at jisung. his eyes are glazed and his cheeks are red, but he still looks absolutely stunning so jisung places a feather light kiss to th corner of his mouth, causing him to gasp. _

_ click _

_ both of minho’s hands slide into jisung’s hair and his eyes flick down to jisung’s lips. he looks up through his lashes, cheeks flushing even darker. _

_ ‘will you-’ _

_ ‘can i?’ _

_ minho turns in jisung’s grip so that they’re facing each other and he nods to jisung. jisung leans in and minho’s eyes flutter shut in anticipation. right as their lips brush jeongin snaps another picture and mr. kang’s phone goes off. they fly apart and minho flushes brighter than he has before and excuses himself so that he can go back to the front desk. jisung sighs and waves to mr. kang before he makes his way towards the front desk.  _

_ jisung keeps his head down as he walks to the front, stopping to wave at hyunjin. when he looks to the right of hyunjin and makes eye contact with minho. he immediately looks away and waves to minho, the elder quietly bidding him farewell. _

_ - _

_ jisung has avoided any places where minho could pop out at any second all day, the only exception being the activity room. while he was there, he focuses on doing activities or running to the closet right across the hall if jeongin needed something. mr. kang paints away in the corner of the activity room all day and jisung heads over a few times to keep him company. he’d even apologized to jisung, but he shook it off and told mr. kang nothing was wrong between him and minho. the elder looked suspicious, but let it go eventually.  _

_ ‘hey, jisung?’ _

_ ‘hyunjin flags him down and waits for him to finish talking with mr. kang. _

_ ‘yes?’ _

_ ‘jyp would like to speak with you since you’re heading home soon.’ _

_ ‘oh, uh, okay.’  _

_mr. kang tuts and goes back to his painting so jisung packs up for the day. he waves goodbye to jeongin and the other residents before turning to mr. kang and saying goodbye. mr. kang waves his paintbrush in the air as a farewell. jisung walks to jyp’s office as quickly as possible and knocks lightly._

_ ‘come in.’ _

_ jisung walks in and sits down cautiously. _

_ ‘you wanted to see me, sir?’ _

_ ‘yes. i’ve been thinking recently. you know we don’t have an activities assistant right now and are looking for one, right?’ _

_ ‘yes sir, but i don’t have anyone to refer-’ _

_ ‘oh, no! i called you in here to give you the job. if you want it, of course.’ _

_ ‘are you serious?’ _

_ ‘yes, the job’s yours if you’d like it.’ _

_ ‘yes, i’d really like that, actually.’ _

_ ‘sure, i know you’re leaving now so we can do the boring paperwork in the morning.’ _

_ ‘okay, thank you sir.’ _

_ with a final goodbye and a wave, jisung slips out of his office and bumps into someone when he closes the door. _

_ ‘sorry, i didn’t- oh, hey minho.’ _

_ jisung’s too caught up looking anywhere besides minho that he doesn’t notice the kicked puppy look minho gives him at the loss of the nickname jisung calls him. _

_ ‘hey, sung. you headed out?’ _

_ ‘yeah, just about to.’ _

_ ‘okay, before you go you forgot something yesterday.’ _

_ ‘i did? but i didn’t work-’ _

_ he flushes bright red when he looks up at minho and sees him pointing at his lips, free hand on his hip. _

_ ‘oh, well-’ _

_ ‘well? i don’t have all day jisung.’ _

_ jisung rolls his eyes and walks up to minho and leans closer. minho blinks and leans back in surprise, the back of his leg hitting hyunjin’s desk. _

_ ‘why are you moving, we haven’t got all day.’ _

_ ‘i wasn’t expecting you to-’ _

_ ‘to actually do it? well, i am. now quickly, before someone walks up here.’ _

_ jisung cups minho’s face with one hand and wraps his other around minho’s waist. he leans closer and eventually feels minho lace one hand into his hair, the other gripping at his bicep. minho blinks three times and leans in to peck jisung on the lips lightly. he’s about to pull away when minho speaks up and causes jisung to roll his eyes. _

_ ‘i don’t think that was long enough, can we try again?’ _

_ ‘you’re insufferable.’ _

_ ‘don’t be mean to-’ _

_ jisung shuts him up by kissing him. minho leans back on instinct, but his hand in jisung’s hair is holding jisung firmly in place. jisung tightens his hold on minho’s waist and pulls him closer, tilting his head. minho hums into the kiss as his hand trails up jisung’s arm to wrap around his neck.  _

_ click _

_ they pull apart and jisung finds hyunjin and felix with their hands intertwined and mouths agape. _

_ ‘uh, hi.’ _

_ ‘hi guys! jisung has really nice arm muscles!’ _

_ minho beams when he says that, like he’s just won the prize of the century. _

_ ‘so anyway, why are y’all draped over my desk like that?’ _

_ ‘we had unfinished business from yesterday?’ _

_ ‘okay, but you had to do it on my desk?’ _

_ ‘well, it just happened to be behind us.’ _

_ ‘whatever- goodbye.’ _

_ ‘bye, have fun on your date!’ _

_ ‘you too.’ _

_ ‘oh, sungie and i don’t-’ _

_ ‘if you’re not busy we can.’ _

_ ‘really.’ _

_ ‘yes.’ _

_ ‘i’m absolutely not busy, then. let’s go.’ _

_ ‘don’t you have those files you have to finish before tomorrow?’ _

_ ‘shut up hyunjin, please take me out sungie. pretty please?’ _

_ ‘i-’ _

_ ‘pretty please with a cherry on top, sungie.’ _

_ minho pouts and blinks rapidly to get tears to well up in his eyes. and jisung is a weak man, especially for minho so he immediately caves. _

_ ‘okay’ _

_ - _

‘and that’s my story of getting two lovebirds together! speaking of- hyunjin’s gone to my room to get my valentine’s day present for you.’

a few minutes later hyunjin comes in with nine canvases. he lugs them all over to mr. kang and the old man smiles smugly. he motions for hyunjin to come towards him and then whispers into his ear. hyunjin nods and says he’ll be back in a few minutes.

‘he’s going to get minho so i can give you my presents, isn’t that fun?’

‘i’m scared to be honest.’

‘don’t be, he’s your boyfriend, why should either of you be scared of my present?’

‘that statement doesn’t help.’

‘oh hush you- minho darling! lovely to see you.’

‘hi mr. kang. you needed me?’

‘yes! go stand next to jisung, i’ve got a present for you.’

‘why does that scare me?’

‘see? it’s a normal response mr. kang!’

‘oh hush up. here’s the first one.’

mr. kang hands over the first canvas face down. jisung takes it and then looks to minho and waits for him to nod to flip it over. minho immediately grabs his free arm and latches onto it, nuzzling against jisung and smiling up at him when jisung raises his eyebrows. all he gets in response is minho pecking him on the lips and looking towards the painting. he turns it over to find a painting of himself. both he and minho gasp at mr. kang’s work. 

on the canvas is jisung from the shoulders up. he’s wearing his favourite purple hoodie and a black beanie covers his blond hair, but doesn’t keep it from falling into his eyes. his eyes are widen and his mouth is agape. he even managed to paint the flush perfectly and how tightly he held the arm rests on his chair that day. he thinks he looks hideous, but minho thumbs over the painting and then looks up, says he looks beautiful.

‘i call this one, jisung falls in love at first sight’

‘you know i was looking at you, right?’

‘really? you had that look when you saw me for the first time?’

‘yeah. you really took my breath away.’

minho smiles up at him and looks back down at the painting. not wasting any time, mr. kang hands them the second canvas face down. minho squeezes his arm and looks up at him through his lashes, so jisung flips the canvas only to have the air knocked out of his lungs. the canvas shows a picture of minho from the shoulders up. he’s wearing a silk shirt and a diamond studded choker. he’s got little hoops earrings in his ears and stars in his eyes. literally. mr. kang painted little galaxies in his eyes and a flush settling heavily on his cheeks. his hair was parted and showed his forehead. mr. kang called this one ‘minho falling in love at first sight.’

the third canvas is a painting of minho and jisung standing in front of each other. they’re both looking towards their feet and blushing. minho clutches a stack of papers in his hand. jisung’s reached for the paper and their fingers are brushing in the painting. minho’s mouth is open slightly and jisung can still picture the little gasp he let out when their fingers brush. mr. kang called this one ‘lovebirds meet’.

the fourth canvas is a picture of minho and jisung standing at mr. kang’s door facing each other. minho is flushed and looking towards the floor. and jisung is looking directly at minho. he’s got starry eyes and a look of pure affection smeared across his face. minho and jisung’s hands are intertwined. this one is called ‘flirty fellas’

the fifth painting is a painting of mr. kang front and center with his teddy bear. behind him minho is bright red and looking at the ground, his right hand is still connected with jisung’s, but his left is poking his right cheek. jisung looks at minho with fondness and smiles. this one’s called ‘every date ends with kisses’

the sixth picture is a picture of mr. kang front and center holding his teddy bear and smiling. behind him minho is bright red and his mouth is agape, but his eyes are fluttered shut. jisung has both of his arms wrapped around minho’s waist as he places a feather light kiss to minho’s cheek. this one is called ‘every kiss begins with k.’

the seventh picture is a picture of mr. kang front and center holding his teddy bear and laughing out loud. behind him minho’s bright red and his mouth is agape, but his hand sneaks into jisung’s hair. jisung is looking at minho like a cat looking at catnip, smiling widely after having gotten such a gift. this is called ‘post kiss high.’

the eighth picture is a picture of mr. kang front and center holding his teddy bear and wiping his tears away from his face. behind him minho is bright red, looking directly into jisung’s eyes as both of his hands are laced into jisung’s hair. jisung has both of his arms wrapped around minho’s waist and his lips are puckered, leaning for another kiss. this one’s called ‘lean back’.

the last picture is a picture of minho and jisung kissing. minho has one hand laced into jisung’s hair, the other gripping jisung’s bicep. jisung has one hand cupping minho’s face and the other wrapped around minho’s waist. they’re against hyunjin’s desk. both of their faces are flushed and their bodies are pressed so close together it’s hard to tell the difference. minho is slightly bent backwards, leaning over hyunjin’s desk. this one’s called ‘the magic of love.’

‘thank you mr. kang. these are absolutely beautiful.’

‘thank you, minho! it took me a long time to do them, but as soon as i saw jisung get whipped for minho i needed it. and then i saw minho practically whipped right back. i knew i needed to do something.’

‘thank you, really. i wouldn’t have min without you and he means the world to me.’

‘oh, it was nothing really.’

jisung and minho quickly thank mr. kang. and maybe those canvases are hanging in minho and jisung’s house when they finally move in together. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sticking around and reading this if you did. i will now get back to finishing my drop everything now and i think i wanna marry you series! i'm super excited to finish either of those fics i'm working on and hopefully they'll be up soon so that i can start something new or try to finish one of my other four wips. anyways as always thank you for reading this! and always remember that i'm always here for you! you will never be alone as long as i am alive! i love and cherish every single one of you :D mwah!


End file.
